ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Keigo Masaki
Keigo Masaaki was the CEO of Psytech Corporation and one of the World's Leading Psysicists. He found another Ultraman statue in Kumamoto, similar to the ones that where found in the Tiga pyramid and desired to bond with it, eventually becoming the being known as Evil Tiga. History Ultraman Tiga According to Horii of GUTS, Masaaki was a genius even during his High School days and he took his intellect to create TPC and The Stellar Development Department. Once he had learned of Daigo's assimilation with Ultraman Tiga, as well as the fact that they both bore similar DNA to Tiga, Masaaki felt Daigo did not deserve the perseved monopoly he had on the power of light. Instead he believed he himself deserves the right to inherit the light and transcend his humanity to become god-like for his own selfish and greedy intent. Masaki felt that it was the duty of the Ultramen to guid man's evolution, in effect control them, where as the Ultramen had always only served mankind as their protectors. For this reason he felt Daigo was wasting his time with trivial matters and believed he only helped people for his own satisfaction of being a hero. To prepare himself, Masaaki made an alliance with Professor Tango of TPC (a Scientist who felt he was not given proper credit for the work he had done.) and Keigo himself trained his body to be strong and powerful, and physically beat an exhausted Daigo (the latter of whom just defeated Geo Shark in a trap that was setup by Masaaki himself,) and thus stole the Spark Lens from him. After Daigo was lead to Masaaki's base in a cavern by a stray dog, Daigo watched in horror as Masaaki placed the stolen Spark Lens in a converter, changing his body into light particles and merging with the Ultraman statue. All the while Daigo was unable to stop him as the converter was covered by an electric barrier. However, Keigo's greedy and selfish intentions corrupted the new giant of light into a giant of darkness known as "Evil Tiga," causing him to start rampaging into the city with his uncontrollable power. Soon another creature arose to face him the Ultra-canine Gardi, who had come to stop his corrupted master. The mad Ultra trounced it former comrade at Masaki's behest. Ultimately, Daigo was able to recover the Spark Lens as he forced himself to endure the electricity and was able to break through by force of will to the Spark Lens. When Tiga arrived Evil Tiga murdered Gardi, vexing the warrior of light with that act. After a bitter fight, Tiga gained the upper hand and wounded Evil Tiga enough that he could fire his Zepellion Beam, vaporising his corrupted counterpart. While sharing most of Tiga's powers, Evil Tiga also shared his weakness of only being able to remain on Earth for a certain period of time. With Evil Tiga vanquished, Keigo was captured and imprisoned by authorities. At the end of the series, Keigo was recruited by GUTS to help them revive Ultraman Tiga after his defeat at Gatanozoa's hands. While GUTS kept Gatanozoa busy, Keigo went down in a submarine and used a beam of light (similar to the one he used to become Evil Tiga) in an attempt to revive the hero and while Gatanozoa stopped him, Keigo's attempt revived Daigo deep inside the statue, allowing him to see the children of the world call out to him and use their light to revive Tiga as Glitter Tiga, thus allow Keigo to redeem his misdeeds. Category:Human characters Category:Ultra Hosts Category:Human Hosts Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes